Instinto de sobrevivencia
by Dra. Unicornio
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo están encerrados en una cueva. No hay comida ni agua. ¿Cómo se las arreglaran? - Mes del Terror en ¡Siéntate!


_**#Disclaimer: **__Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino a la genio Rumiko Takahashi._

_»Esta serie de one-shots pertenecen al Mes del Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate!_

_topic/84265/97819586/1/Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes -del-terror-en-Si%C3%A9ntate_

_**III. Instinto de sobrevivencia**_

_**Adv: **__Muerte de personajes. Se les recomienda a las personas sensibles a este tipo de cosas que no lean._

* * *

El lugar se veía oscuro, lúgubre, y al mismo tiempo se sentía frío e incómodo. Kagome intentó calmarse y buscar una solución. ¿Cómo saldría de allí? Era una especie de cueva, profunda y húmeda. Tenía posas de agua en el suelo de tierra, y estaba cerrada por los dos lados. Peor aún, no tenía nada para defenderse. La pregunta es: ¿Cómo llegaron a ese lugar?

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba perdida, definitivamente perdió todo rastro de ellos. Caminó por los alrededores, y exclamó varias veces el nombre de sus amigos, pero solo Inuyasha y Shippo acudieron._

_—¡Kagome! ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Shippo al llegar junto a la azabache._

_—No lo sé. Inuyasha, ¿no puedes olfatear su rastro?_

_—Lo intenté muchas veces, pero no pude conseguir nada._

_De pronto algo en el cielo captó su atención. Era una de las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo. Inuyasha al parecer también lo notó, ya que se mostró algo incómodo a la situación._

_—Ve._

_—No, iremos todos —sentenció serio. Kagome se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero se dispuso a caminar silenciosa._

_Caminaron tras la serpiente unos minutos, hasta que se detuvo frente a una cueva. Los primeros en entrar fueron Inuyasha y Shippo. Cuando Kagome se internó completamente en la cueva, vio como Inuyasha perdía su color de cabello habitual, sus garras volvieron como las uñas de un humano normal. En resumen: perdió sus poderes._

_—¡Inuyasha!_

_Cuando se dieron cuenta, quisieron volver, pero al voltear no vieron más que una pared de rocas gigantescas._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Seguía meditando acerca de cómo iban a salir de ese lugar, y no se dio cuenta que el haori de Inuyasha estaba ahora encima de sus hombros.

—Puedes usarlo.

—Pero... ¿y tú...? —las palabras flotaron en el aire, era obvia la respuesta.

—Espero podamos salir pronto de aquí... —murmuró Shippo, mientras suspiraba.

* * *

_Unos meses después._

Habían intentado de todo. Tratar de romper las paredes, cavar, la espada de Inuyasha, los trucos de Shippo, pero nada servía. Tenían mucha hambre y sed. La salud, tanto física como mental de Kagome iba disminuyendo gradualmente, e Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás. Al no tener poderes, lo convertía en un ser humano en su totalidad, así que su resistencia era menor. Hacía frío, y el piso tenía muchos charcos, y pequeños espacios en donde podían permanecer sentados. Shippo se desmayaba cad horas, y ni si quiera sabían si era de día o de noche.

Kagome cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir algo mientras Shippo se recuperaba. Inuyasha permanecía despierto, mirando lúcido un punto en específico del suelo. De pronto miró hacia Kagome, y se acercó a ella. Miró su piel, y por una razón desconocida, tuvo un impulso.

Comenzó lamiendo su mano, luego subió por el brazo, pero quería más. En realidad no sabía lo que hacía, pero tampoco le daba importancia al asunto. Trató de quitarle la parte superior del uniforme a la azabache, pero esta se removió y abrió los ojos.

—I-inuyasha, ¿qué estás...? —No alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que sintió un dedo en sus labios.

—Shhh... —la profundidad en los ojos marrones de Inuyasha la mareaba más de lo que estaba— No me dejas continuar.

Kagome gritó al sentir los dientes de Inuyasha en su piel, e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió la sangre correr por su piel y gotear al suelo.

—N-no hagas eso... Inuyasha... —Kagome no podía defenderse, estaba en su límite. No poseía las fuerzas suficientes para contraatacar, ni tampoco quería hacerlo... ¿o si?

—Tranquila, no vas a sentir absolutamente nada. —Inuyasha lamió la sangre de la azabache, y continuó mordiendo, ignorando los alaridos de la chica. Incrustó sus escasos colmillos en la mordida anterior, y con sus dedos abrió la piel. Kagome se sentía mareada y adolorida. Exclamó fuertemente mientras sentía el dolor penetrante.

—¿Podrías callarte? Vas a despertar a Shippo —murmuró mientras apuntaba a un rincón. Kagome llevó la vista hacia el lugar señalado y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

El cuerpo de Shippo yacía sin vida en un rincón de la cueva. Kagome sintió un mar de cosas en ese instante, y no pudo moverse más. Inuyasha había mordido su cuello hasta tal punto de cortarle la vena yugular, esa vena de vital importancia.

A pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre, siguió sintiendo cómo Inuyasha despedazaba su cuerpo, y posteriormente lo degustaba. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento que me quedó muy corto, pero no ando con mucha inspiración. Espero no los haya traumado mucho xD_

_¡Tercera parte! Este one-shot corresponde a la actividad del Mes Terror en el foro ¡Siéntate! Parte 1: /s/9752254/1/Mu%C3%B1eca-de-porcelana_

_Parte 2: /s/9758524/1/Sonidos-en-la-noche_

_Los invito a pasar por el foro: /forum/Si%C3%A9ntate/84265/_

_-Dra. Unicornio._


End file.
